The Dragon Empress
by Hydra7
Summary: Kiko is the daughter of Ryuga and Hikaru Kishatu. One day she takes a walk in the park, and she is captured by Okami, son of Doji.
1. Chapter I

The Dragon Empress—Ryuga All Over Again.

Kiko Kishatu laid her head on the back of her swivel chair. She fingered her lip ring, which had a TINNNYYY etch of a dragon on it. Kiko pressed her finger there and looked at the dragon shaped pressure mark. She sighed. "Dang it." She said. She grabbed her black leather diary.

 _It's another day gone without seeing either my mom or my dad. It's boring with just my brother. Even though he's a fun guy, Ryu, at these times, is a bit of a…well a drag. Not the fun guy that I know anymore. Yep. You know what I'm talkin' 'bout. He's more interested in girls now. He pays more attention to his girlfriend more than the little sister he's supposed to take care of. So pretty much, I cook, clean, do everything. He's supposed to help me, but no, he has to give his girlfriend proof of his undying love._

She looked at the time. 8:36 AM. She slammed the leather diary shut, locked it up, put the key on her keychain, and walked to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator. _She'd better not complain this time._ She thought, taking out ingredients for their breakfast. Milk and other ingredients for pancakes, bacon, sausage. She desided on strawberry pancakes this time. She cut the strawberries in tiny little bits, and mixed in the pancake batter, just when the doorbell ran. She answered. It was Ryu's girlfriend. "Oh, you?" she asked. "Yeah, me." Kiko said. She shoved her out of the way and said, "RYUUU I'M HERE!" And Ryu came bounding down the stairs. If only he knew what she did to her…why she screamed sometimes. This girl hated Kiko because she was a girl, and she's told her over and over again, he disapproved of incest, but she doesn't even believe she was his sister. "Hiya!" he said. He looked at Kiko. "What's up?" he asked. She forced a smile. "I'm alright, you?" she asked, but he was talking to his girlfriend, so she felt alone. She walked back to the kitchen and started mixing the cut strawberries in, but then remembered that Ryu's girlfriend was allergic to then, so she picked them out of the pancake batter and instead mixed in pineapple. Yep. She was a weird kid. But Kiko liked 'em, Ryu liked 'em, so she made 'em. She cooked 'em and the bacon and sausage and served. "These better not be pineapple!" she said. She complained all the time. "Dude, you like pineapples!" said Ryu. "I do, but mixed in batter?!" she asked. Ryu laughed. "Don't worry, hers are just perfect." Said Ryu. "I'll be the judge of that." She said. Kiko could tell she liked 'em, but she said, "EW YUCK!" because it was her who made 'em. She already was in her room. When Ryu went to the backyard, she burst into her room. "Ready?" she asked, readying her fists to hurt Kiko. Kiko put makeup all over her, because of the bruises she got. She shook her head. "Well too bad." She said, then threw her to the floor and kicked Kiko once again, in the stomach. The wind got knocked out of her. Then she kicked her in the scar she had from when she was a baby and screamed like she'd never screamed before, and in seconds she heard Ryu bounding up the stairs, screaming Kiko's nickname. "COCOA, ARE YOU-?" he opened the door and finally knew what had been happening. Ryu looked horrified. "What are you doing!?" he screamed. He sounded a lot like their father when he was angry. And Ryu was furious. "Hmph! Why do you live with this girl!?" his soon-to-be-ex girlfriend asked. "SHE'S MY SISTER!" said Ryu. "PFF, YEAH RIGHT!" she said, kicking Kiko again, making her stomach boil. Ryu walked over and smacked her. "SHE IS MY SISTER! WANT ME TO TAKE HER TO GET A BLOOD TEST TO PROVE IT?! HUH!?" screamed Ryu. When someone hurt Kiko, that was the end of their rope and they either RUN or DIE. But the foul woman shrugged. "Sure!" she said. Ryu picked her up, as sh was now again too weak to walk. "Now I know why she always is too weak to walk!" he said. "I thought she had a DISEASE, even though the hospital said she was fine!" She groaned and passed out.

Again, she woke up in the hospital to Ryu's EX screaming, "THIS BLOOD TEST IS SO WRONG, HOW CAN SHE BE HIS SISTER? SHE DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE HIM!" Ryu smacked his face into his hand and walked over and lifed a lock of Kiko's white/red hair, then pointed to his own. "HELLO?" he said. Then pointed to our eyes. "HELLO!?" And then pointed to our skin. "_HELLO!?_" "That can be easily done! She must have golden contacts, must've dyed her hair, and must use self tanning lotion." She said. Ryu screamed in anger. "YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU!?" he screamed. He put a little bit more of Kiko's blood in the thing and it came up with the same results. "YOU ARE SO STUPID! WHY ARE YOU SO BENT ON PROVING SHE'S NOT MY SISTER?! SO YOU CAN HAVE AN EXCUSE TO HATE HER?! LADY, I WAS THERE WHEN SHE WAS BORN! I WAS THERE! DON'T YOU THINK I'D _KNOW_ IF ALL HER LOOKS WERE FAKE? WE BOTH LOOK LIKE OUR FATHER! OUR BABY SISTER LOOKS LIKE OUR MOTHER! YOU STUPID STUPID WOMAN!" He yelled, sounding exactly like their father. My father and my mother ran in. "Is everything alright!?" asked our mother, who'd come as fast as she could. Ryu looked at Kiko. "NO! No…it isn't!" said Ryu, just…breaking down, falling to his knees, which wasn't like him.. Ryuga, their father, bent down and pulled him into a hug. Their mother ran straight to Kiko, carrying their baby sister. "Are you okay?!" she asked. She could barely manage a word, but finally she said, "Does…it…look…like…I'm…o…kay?" Hikaru Kishatu kissed Kiko's forehead. "Oh gosh, Cocoa…what did she do?' she asked. It was from the kick in her scar, it made her weak. "Kicked me…" she pointed to where her scar was and both Ryu and Ryuga's faces contorted with utter fury, and they sounded exactly alike when they yelled, "WHAAAAAT?!" Ryu looked at his ex. "YOU! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" he screamed, shoving her towards the door. "GET OUT! ONLY DO I HAVE TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN IS BY ACCIDENT, HEAR ME?!" he shoved her though the door and slammed it, then broke down again.

Kiko's POV!

After a month, I was finally let out of the hospital, and the first thing I did when I got home was plop on the couch and I hugged the pillows. "YES! HOME!" I said, SO freakin' happy. Ryu smiled. "You okay, little sis?" he said. Mom and dad had come home too with Hikari. Yes they all have similar names, like Ryu's name was straight off of Ryuga's and Hikari's was Hikaru's with the U changed to I. Actually, no, Hikari's nick name was Kari, we called her that. But they named her that because it meant Light. Anyway, back, BAAACK! "Yeah, I'm fine!" I said with a big grin. Ryu grinned back and hugged me like someone was gonna take me away.

Third Person.

Hiro Hagane searched the warehouse for Nariko Tategami. He'd been challenged by her the day before. "Hello, Hagane." Said a feminine voice behind him. Hiro turned. "Nariko?" he asked. "Yes." Said Nariko, and she already had her Thunder Leone in her hand, while Hiro got out his launcher and the second ever Storm Pegasus, made with a small part of his father's Cosmic Pegasus. Hiro put it together and faced her with a grin. "Hiya, Niko!" he said. "Shut up and battle." She said. "No problem! Three!" he yelled. "Two." Niko said. "ONE! LET IT RIP!" They said in unison. "I warn you, Thunder Leone can pack quite a punch. DON'T underestimate her." Said Niko. "I've battled her before, Niko." He said. "Just warning you. You might get injured. Though that would be bliss for me." She said. "Mean old lady." Hiro teased, while Pegasus clashed with Leone. "I'm not old." She said. "Alright, mean lady!" he said. She grinned. "Better, but not quite." She said. "GROWL!" "FLY, PEGASUS! FLY!" Yelled Hiro with a grin, his red hair going all over the place, exposing the headband his bangs always covered. Niko's dark green hair covered her right eye. "I warned ya, Hiro." She said, and that's when Hiro lost his grin. "Oh shooooooooot!" he said. "LIONESS THUNDER SHOCK!" she yelled, and Hiro dodged the lightning and Pegasus got struck. _Sorry, mom!_ he thought. Pegasus got a couple of cracks. "LIONESS THUNDER SHOCK, LEVEL TWO!" she yelled. SEVERAL lightning clashed to the ground, cracking Pegasus more and making Hiro dance. Hiro screamed, "DON'T GO TO LEVEL THREE! PLEASE?! REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME!" "LIONESS THUNDER SHOCK, LEVEL THREE!" Niko screamed, wind from her bey blowing her hair around, and Hiro's too, making him look like Gingka when he was young. He dodged the lightning but one struck him in the side, and one cracked Pegasus badly. Hiro gasped in pain. His eyes clenched shut and he raised his hand from the bleeding wound, which made Pegasus fly to his hand. "Augh…" he groaned, walking away.

"So why the freakin' heck are you with me when you should be with your daughter, Kyoya?" asked Gingka. "I can't find her. She's probably at my old warehouse, she's been spending most of her time there. Whenever she's there, she even kicks ME out. It's become her warehouse." Said Kyoya, when the door opened and a pain-filled voice groaned, "Dad…" followed by a thud. Gingka recognized the voice and almost flew to his son, but actually he jumped up and ran. Kyoya followed. Gingka was already laying Hiro on the couch. "His shirt's bloodstained." Said Gingka, and Kyoya lifted it. "Dang it." He said. "He battled with Niko, I can tell. This is the work of her Lioness Thunder Shock, Level Three." He said. "Level three?" asked Gingka. "Yeah, she has five levels. If she'd gotten to level four on him, he'd be in a coma. If he'd been his with level FIVE, he and she would've died altogether." Said Kyoya. "But she would never use four or five for that very reason." "How long would he be in a coma if he had been hit with four?" asked Gingka, putting a damp cloth on Hiro's wound, which made him tense up in pain because of the warm water and soap seeping into the wound. "A week to a month." Said Kyoya. "How do you know?" asked Gingka. Kyoya rubbed the back of his head. "She did it to me once." He said, laughing. "Oh." Said Gingka. "I woke up in the hospital about…thrrrreeeee weeks later?" he said. Gingka laughed. "Three weeks?" he said. "Yep, I woke up to Niko crying her eyes out. Which, F.Y.I., normally isn't something she ever does. Since she was a baby, up until then, I hadn't seen a tear roll down her face. Nope. Not one." He said. Gingka raised his eyebrow. "Say whaaaaat?" he asked. Hiro sat up. "Off to nevernever land!" he yelled, then looked at Gingka and Kyoya. "YOU TWO!" he said. "I'M NUMBER ONE!" Gingka laughed. "Masamune rubbed off on you!" he said. "NO! I'M ONN A SUGA RUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH!" he said. Kyoya couldn't help but laugh. "SUGGAAAAAAAAAAA!" he said. "Does this always happen when someone is hit with Level Three?" asked Gingka. "Yep! HAHAHA!" Kyoya laughed while Hiro rambled on about random stuff. "MASAMUNE! RETARDED!" he yelled. Gingka was dying of laughter and Kyoya was just trying to breathe. "Stop-please-you're-killing-us!" he laughed. "ICE CREAAAAAAAM!" he yelled. "OH GOSH! Yuu rubbed off on him too!" said Gingka. Then Hiro stopped, fell on the couch and yelled in pain. "That hurts!" he screamed. Kyoya stopped laughing. "We might need to take a trip to the hospital, possibly." He said. "What?" asked Gingka. "Yeah, get him in the car." He said, and Gingka laid him down on the back seat of the car, and used an extra seatbelt he'd gotten to buckle him up, which Kyoya recommended when Niko was born, which was only a few months after Hiro.

"I'm going to the park!" Kiko called, putting her shoes on. "Kay, be careful!" yelled Hikaru. "I will!" yelled Kiko, and ran out the door to the park. No playground, just a park she liked to go to.  
Later, she was staring at the bench with her beyblade in her palm, when someone said, "Hello." And she turned, but a shadowed figure knocked her out.

When she woke up, she was strapped to some kind of table, I suppose. A machine was examining her. She turned her head and saw a computer the data that was still being recorded. "So you're Ryuga's offspring." He said. "Yes, what of it?" asked Kiko. The data stopped recording. There was her information, her family's information, her beyblade, everything. "Alright." He said. Then adjusted his glasses. "Hello." He said. "I'm Okami." He said. (Which literally means wolf XD And Doji's name means clunker. Man his parents were mean.) He had purple hair, glasses, and blue gray eyes. "You're Doji!" she said. Okami laughed. "I just said my name was Okami!" he laughed. (BTW He sounds a lot more cute than Doji.) "I'm Doji's son. And I have a request that only the progeny of Ryuga can fulfill." He said. "Whatever it is, I am not helpin' ya!" she said. "It's either you or your brother." He said. She clenched her teeth. Kiko did not want to get her brother in trouble. So she went with the only other option. "I'll do it, fine…" she said. "Perfect!" he said, then unstrapped her, then walked her to a room where there was a bey with a dark aura around it. She recognized it. "LIGHTNING L-DRAGO!" she yelled, backing to the wall. Okami picked it up. "Take it. It's the actual offspring of L-Drago, and only the offspring of it's mother's owner can use it." He said. "Lighting L-Dragonite." She shook in fear, senseing the evil it radiated. "No!" she said. Okami held it out. "That, or you brother." He said. She gritted her teeth and grabbed it. And L-Dragonite started to take over her. She started feeling cold inside, and then the evil entered her mind. She grinned. And so did Okami. "I expect great things from you, Miss Kiko." He said. "Oh and you won't be disappointed." Said Kiko with an evil sound to her voice.

Haha this is old. XD But I hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter II

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BB! I ONLY OWN MY OCS!

The Dragon Empress—L-Dragonite.

Ryuga yelled around the park. "KIKO!" he screamed. "KIKOO!" said Ryu. "KIKO!" yelled baby Kari. "KIKO, WHERE AREY YOU!?" asked Hikaru. Gingka ran to Ryuga with Madoka holding a tablet. "You might want to see this, Ryuga!" said Gingka, and Madoka handed him the tablet. "Kiko!" he said, watching a beyblade tornament in _Kyoto._ Which was MILES AND MILES from her. "Oh wow!" said Blader D.J. "So! Our champion, Blader of Light, against the newcomer, Kiko Kishatu!" Kiko had wider eyes than she normally had and an evil smirk, making fear enter Ryuga's mind. "Who will win!?" asked the Blader D.J. The crowd cheered, "LIGHT BLADER!" and then yelled, "THREE! TWO! ONE!" Kiko and the "Blader of Light" yelled, "LET IT RIP!" and they launched. Kiko's bey was surrounded by a dark aura, and a sweat drop rolled down Ryuga's face from being utterly terrified. Kiko was wearing a white jacket a lot like his own. A gauntlet looking almost identical to his, and a gold headpiece, but it didn't have layers and layers like Ryuga's, just a fancy little piece that went in the middle of her forehead. "L-DRAGONITE!" she scream. Ryuga broke in a cold sweat and fainted, dropping the tablet, and it shut off. "Ryuga!" yelled Hikaru. Madoka picked up the tablet. "Ah it was crappy anyway!" she said, then helped Hikaru get Ryuga on a bench, just when it started raining. Just then, someone said, "Lion Gale Force Wall!" and made a wind barrier so the rain didn't come through. Gingka turned. "Kyoya!" he said. "Hey. Saw the battle. I'm not surprised Ryuga fainted, that's his DAUGHTER there, I'd have the same reaction." Said Kyoya. Gingka nodded. Ryu was banging his head on the side of the bench, mumbling like he'd gone insane. Niko was beside him, holding up Hiro. "Hiro, what're you doing out of the hospital!?" asked Gingka. "He had a terrific idea, by the way, for our children to follow in our footsteps. Like Kiko just did." "SHUT UP!" yelled Ryuga. Gingka yelled, "NO! Our journey was dangerous! You might die!" Kyoya smacked his head. "Did WE die?" he asked. "THEY might!" said Gingka, gesturing to Hiro and Niko. "Excuse me?" asked Hiro, suddenly finding the strength to stand straight up. "Are you saying we're WEAK!?" Gingka looked at him with a shocked expression. "IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!?" asked Hiro, with POWER in his voice. "I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW, FATHER, THAT I'VE BEEN TRAINING MY BUTT OFF, IN SUN OR RAIN, HOT OR COLD, LIGHT OR DARK, HOSPITAL OR NOT! SO HAS NIKO, SHE'S BEEN TRAINING HER BUTT OFF TOO! WE'RE _FAR_ FROM WEAK! FAR!" It was like he wasn't in any pain. "What?" that was all Gingka could manage through the shock at how Hiro had just acted, sounded, said, and how he just pulled himself up to say it with such a wound, because now it was bleeding, but Hiro was still standing straight up. Hiro yelled, "I SAID WE ARE FAR FROM WEAK! IF ANYTHING, WE'RE STRONGER THAN YOU ALL COULD EVER BE!" He yelled. Niko put her hand on his side and pushed. Hiro didn't even wince. "Wow." Said Niko. Hiro was so angry and determined that pain was nothing. Kyoya looked at Gingka. "He's right." "Yeah, remember what I said when we met again, erm…what was it…something like…I have no idea but something I said that made you get so angry you nearly went insane?" asked Ryuga. "When you said if the father was weak, the son is too?" asked Gingka. "I think I was wrong." Said Ryuga. "The next generation is two times stronger than the first." Gingka looked at him, then at his son, then Kyoya, then Niko, then Madoka, then Hikaru. They all gave a nod. Gingka grinned. "I'm fully convinced, alright. But…" he said. "I'm just wondering…will we ever see any of you again?" Niko laughed. "What kind of question is THAT?" asked Hiro. "Of course!" (A/N: Reane is _not_ Gingka's sister in this fanfic, just so you know. :) ) Gingka sighed. "Sorry. Just worried." He said. Hiro nodded. "Yeah, but don't overreact. Of course we'll come back." Gingka sighed again. "I promise!" said Hiro. "You can't make that kind of promise, Hiro." Said Kyoya. "You might never." Gingka grit his teeth. "Sorry, Gingka." Said Kyoya. Gingka held up his hand and smiled. "It's no problem, Kyoya." He said. Hiro then doubled over. "Well, I think I strained myself a little!" he said, holding his side, but in a couple of minutes, he stood up, in a slight slouch, but he stood. "I might not be able to bey for a while. But I AM going on that journey!" Niko nodded. "So am I." Kyoya snickered. "What?" asked Gingka. "I think they're in a love-hate relationship like we were." Said Kyoya, earning a punch from Niko. "More love than hate in their case though!" he said. Niko kicked him…and in _THAT_ spot. For the next minute, Kyoya was on the ground, speaking in a chipmunk voice. "Ow ow ow ow ow owwwww!" he said. "That's what you get for saying me and Hiro are in a love-hate relationship. Just because I'm helping him doesn't mean I like him. It's the exact opposite, I dislike him!" Hiro rolled his eyes, but Ryu saw pure pain in them. But he didn't know if it was from the wound or from what Niko said. Kyoya said, "Denial!" Niko sighed. "You're just really wanna die, dontcha…" she asked, walking away. Kyoya slowly got up. "That hurt." He said. Then he noticed Gingka was trying not to laugh. "What's your problem!?" asked Kyoya. Gingka held up his hands in surrender, then burst out laughing. "You not only got owned by a girl, but by your DAUGHTER!" he laughed. Kyoya thought about it and then laughed. Ryuga, Ryu, Hiro, and Niko all said, "You two are just idiots." In unison. Gingka then calmed down, and said, "We need to seal that bey." Ryuga nodded. "At least for a while, until she's actually ready to wield it."

Kiko pointed to Okami. "Hey, Okami!" she said and Okami walked over. "Yes?" he asked. "Gimme a report…I'm bored." Said Kiko. Okami nodded and handed her a piece of paper with writing on it. "They think they can seal L-Dragonite?!" she asked, and started laughing. "Stop them at any cost. Kill them if you need to!" she said. Okami grinned and yelled the same thing.

THE BATTLE HAD STARTED!

Gingka, Kyoya, everyone they could find were beyblading LIKE BOSSES! But some of the opponents had guns, and Gingka and everyone else had to dance to avoid the bullets.

Soon, all the opponents were knocked out by the children.

And Kiko herself walked out. She sighed. "It's a shame I have to handle this myself." She said. Ryuga gasped. "Kiko!" he said. "Stop this!" "Who are you to tell me I can't!?" she asked. "I'm your father and I am the Dragon Emperor!" "FORMER Dragon Emperor." She said. "And you may be my father, but I'm not listening to any of you anymore, I make my own rules and tell myself what to do now. So bye!" she launched L-Dragonite and Ryuga launched L-Drago. "L-DRAGO!" he yelled. "L-DRAGONITE!" yelled Kiko at the same time. In the meanwhile, the other adults were being restrained and the children too. "DAAAAD!" yelled Hiro. "LET HIM GO, YOU STUPID DARK NEBULA JERKS ON CRAAAACKKKK!" yelled Gingka with an angry look. Niko bit the guy restraining her's arm and he started punching her. "AAH! GET OFF OF ME! YOU RABID FELINE!" he said. This TICKED KYOYA OFF. "GET OFF OF HER YOU MANGY LITTLE PIECE OF…AAAAHHHRRGGHHH!" he screamed, struggling against the Dark Nebula member restraining him. All this while Ryuga was battling Kiko. Kiko had an evil smirk on her face and this kinda made Ryuga scared. "Please, stop!" he said. "Bye." She said. "I'm sure you know what happened to the Blader of Light, right?" "What?" asked Ryuga. "Oh, so you don't. Haha, he went in a coma!" she said. Ryuga gulped.  
His daughter was insane. "DRAGON EMPRESS SORING BITE STRIKE!" yelled Kiko. But Ryuga didn't die. Nothing happened. But he heard a scream. He looked up.  
Gingka Hagane had run to protect him. Ryuga looked completely and utterly horrified when Gingka dropped to the ground. It sounded like his spine had broken. "Oh. Hm. Well, isn't that unfortunate?" said Kiko with a raised eyebrow, before she started to laugh her head off. "BAKA!" she laughed. "BAKA BAKA BAKA! CAPTURE THEM!" she yelled, before being knocked down by a raging Hiro. "YOU KILLED MY FATHER!" He screamed, acting like a wild animal, nearly tearing Kiko to shreds.  
If it weren't for Niko, Hiro actually would have. Kiko got up. "Hm. Maybe instead I should just…DRAGON EMPRESS DARK NUCLEAR EXPLOSION!" (-_- What a crappy name…) Kiko jumped on a helicopter right before everything was obliterated.

Hiro woke up, covered all over in pain.  
Pain. _I'm alive…_ Hiro thought. Niko was screaming his name. "HIRO!" she screamed, shaking him. Hiro murmured, "Shut up, you're hurting my ears…" Niko hugged him. Hiro looked around at the ruined place. People were scattered…and Tsubasa was in a veeeerrryyy odd position. Hiro got up. And then ran and started smashing stuff and screaming. And Niko got up, adrenaline still running in her. Niko hugged him. "Everything's going to be fine." She said. "I'll kill 'er…" said Hiro. "You won't kill anyone, Hiro." Said Niko. Then a fire truck and an ambulance came. Hiro looked at the several medics got the adults and some of the children into ambulances. Then Niko yelped, and fell down, going out cold.

Niko's POV

Well this sucks.

Doctors needed to cut off my foot. I think I was in fight or flight mode when I was trying to help Hiro, because my foot bone was actually poking out of my skin, and they couldn't get it to go in place. Soon it got infected, and…yeah, I got it amputated.

This kinda ticked both Hiro and my dad off. And me.

Hiro actually was holding anger in while the doctors were amputating my foot. It took a while…so in the time, he and my dad went and got me an artificial foot. When I got out of the hospital, and working with my new foot…oh gosh that sounds weird…Hiro ran to me. "Are…are you okay?!" he asked. I nodded. "It's just a foot." I said, like it was no big deal. (Though when I got it amputated, I was asleep, so when I woke up, I FREAKED OUT.) Hiro nodded. "Okay, good…" I snapped. "Hey, the real question is, are YOU okay?" I said. "No…police found no sign of my dad…they came to the conclusion that he's been obliterated in the explosion…Grrrrr!" he punched the fence, which actually broke into three pieces. Hiro and I stared at the hand he'd used to punch the fence. "Whoa." He said. He picked up a piece and broke it into two with a little effort, but he broke it. Hiro looked at me. "I'm pretty strong, huh?" he asked. I nodded slowly. "Yep." I said. Kyoya came over to us. He saw the fence. "Who broke the fence?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. "Hiro." I said. Kyoya arched both eyebrows. "Ooookay." He said. "Anyway…are you ready?" "Yeah." Said Hiro. "We'll try to help as much as we can." Said Hikaru. "Yep." Said Tsubasa. Kenta looked like he'd been crying. "Go get 'er." Said Kenta. Ryuga nodded. "Save my daughter or you'll have to save your own butt." He said. Hiro gulped. "Yes, sir." He said, knowing very well what would happen if Ryuga got mad at them. Ryuga grinned. "Then go kick some bey!" he said. Madoka ran to Hiro. "I've got a gift for you. It's really important to me. Keep it in top shape if you can." She said, handing Hiro a rectangular gift. She handed another gift to me. Hiro opened his. It was a laptop. Madoka's laptop. Hiro grinned. "Thanks, mom!" he said. "Thanks, Madoka." I said. Madoka smiled. Man, this lady didn't deserve to become a widow at such a young age, she was so nice. I opened mine. It was my birthstone, the Rose. Hiro picked up his, too, the Ruby. "Um…" I said, putting it on. Hiro smiled, putting his own on. "Thank youuuu!" he said. "Thank you." I said. Madoka smiled. "You're welcome!" she said. The other kids joined us with their birthstones around their necks. Was I the only one who was kinda scared of necklaces? Well anyway, we were at the exit of Metal City, our parents waving at us…and then, we set off. I didn't know when I'd see my dad again…but I knew it probably wouldn't be soon.

Hiiii! Second chappie. :D


	3. Chapter III

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BB! I ONLY OWN MY OCS!

Kiko stared at the screen for a long period of time. She didn't know what she was looking for, but Okami told her that there was something good. Kiko groaned. "WHAT exactly am I looking for!?" she yelled. "Just wait." Said Okami, moving the camera, finally they found something. Kiko grinned. "They're vulnerable." She said. She told them to fly above the campsite. "I'll use something a little less strong.." she said, and threw down a grenade, as L-Dragonite was recharging.

[AT DA CAMESITEEEEE!]

They were all asleep.

Suddenly, Ryu's eyes shot open. "GUYS, GET UP AND RUN!" he yelled. Yue, bet you can guess who her father is, woke up immediately and yelled, "WHERE'S THE ICE CREAM!?" "RUN!" yelled Ryuga, and Yue immediately ran off. Niko woke up and tried to wake Hiro up. "Ughh, Pegasus…" he said. Niko kicked him in the stomache. "WAKE UP!" she yelled. Hiro got up. "Thanks for waking me up with such a loving touch." He said, then Niko grabbed his arm and they ran, while Ryu was getting the other kids up. All kids except him got out of there just in time. "RYU!" yelled Niko. When the smoke cleared, Ryu wasn't there, and then jumped down from a tree. "That was close." Said Ryu. Kenta's son, Mizu, who was about Kiko's age, ran over to Ryu. "Are you okay?" he asked. Ryu nodded. "I guess we have to move out." He said. "Yeah, and we have NOTHING, we might starve." Said Niko. Ryu shook his head. "If it gets too bad, you guys can eat me." He said. They all looked at him like, _Are. You. Crazy?_ Ryu shrugged. "Whaat?" he asked. Niko sighed. "If it gets bad, we're eating something like a deer. NO LIONS THOUGH!" she said. Tsubasa's daughter, Amethya, rolled her eyes. "Gosh, lions are like second family to you…" Niko crossed her arms. "They are!" she said. Hiro laughed. Amethya raised her eyebrow. "Say whaa?" she said. Niko groaned. "Never mind, just no eating lions." She said. Hiro laughed. "Alright then, no eating lions!" he said. Niko grinned. "Tahanks!" she said. Ryu looked a little frightened. "Nariko?" he said. She shot him a look of death. "Only certain people can call me Nariko. YOU aren't one of them!" she said. "Why?" asked Hiro. "Because, they aren't qualified." Said Niko. Ryu rolled his eyes. "Now, what?" she asked. "Don't ever grin again, you're creepy." Said Ryu. Niko punched him smack in the nose. "I'll grin if I want to!" she said. "Ya raccoon!" Ryu held his bleeding nose. "Ow, ow, ow." He said. "Okay, I just met the first person who can punch harder than my mom…ow…" Niko scoffed. "Where do you think I learned my fighting skills?" she asked. Ryu's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You learned from Hikaru Kishatu?!" he asked. "Yeah. And Ryuga. And my dad. That's a lot a fighting skills, and I could kick your butt any day." She said. Ryu's face went white because he knew very well that she could now. What, being taught by his mother, father AND Kyoya Tategami all at once? MAD. "Ooookay." He said, getting up. "Can someone hand me something to stop this bleeding!?" Hiro ripped his shirt and gave the fabric to him. "Thankss…" said Ryu. "Hmph, let's just go." Said Ryu. Niko stopped Hiro. "Hey, Hiro?" she asked. "Yeah?" he said. "You're one of those qualified people who can call me by my full first name, by the way." She said. Hiro stared, then smiled. "Thanks!" he said. Niko watched him walk off. _Holy snap, his eyes are so cute…_ She thought. Mizu punched her in the arm playfully. "Hey, c'mon!" he said. Niko watched them go for a second, and then snapped to reality. "HEY WAIT UP!" she said. Only a second later, Ryu collapsed. "Ryu!" said Mizu, running to him. "Are you okay?" Ryu coughed. "I'll be fine." He said, trying to get up.

Little did they know, Ryu inhaled the smoke from the grenade, and it was the kind of smoke that would make you sick.

Kiko looked at Ryu's collapsed body. "Huh, Ryu wasn't supposed to inhale it…oh well." She said, shrugging. A dark nebula member handed her some lemonade. "Is this what you asked for?" he said. "Yes, gimme." She said, taking the class. Okami watched with a grin.

Ryu coughed and Niko put a cold cloth on his forehead. "Sorry…I'm dead weight…" he said. "First of all, you're not dead. Second of all…wwweeellll can't argue with that." She said. Ryu laughed. "Are you implying I'm fat?" he said. "You're a sad fat dragon with no friends." She said. Ryu laughed again. "You're mean, ya know that?" he said. "I know that." She said. "Also, you got that from Smosh." "Yes I did. Got a problem?" she asked. Ryu shook his head, then coughed again, but it kinda freaked Niko out…because he ACTUALLY coughed blood. (What is wrong with my mind…TOO. MUCH. NARUTO!) "Ummmm, are you…" "Why did I just taste metal…?" he said. "You might've tasted BLOOD." She said, but Ryu was already out cold, but shivering like crazy, even though he was under a freakin' blanket. "HEY! I THINK WE NEED TO GET HIM HELP—FAAAAAST!" she said. "WHAA?" said Hiro. "LET'S GET HIM SOME HELP!" she screamed. Hiro yelled, "OH! WHY?!" "BECAUSE HE FREAKIN' COUGHED UP BLOOD!" she said. "OH JEEZ!" screamed Hiro. Mizu ran over. "Dem scream vocals though…" he said. "Shush it." Said Niko. Mizu furrowed his eyebrows. "Mean." He mumbled. Then he looked at Ryu for a second. "Poison smoke." He said. "How do you know" asked Niko. "I have my ways." Said Mizu. "We need to get him to a hospital so they can give him enough oxygen to exterminate the poison smoke." He said.

Ryu's POV

Beep…beep…beep…beep…

"Ugh, stop that beeping…" I said. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself breathing in an oxygen thingy. What was I doing in a hospital? I saw Niko, Hiro, and the others. Yue yelled, "HE'S UP!" And Niko covered her mouth. "Shut. Up." She said. Yue nodded. Then nurses ran in. "We have to evacuate the patent at room 143." She said. "Why?" I asked, sitting up. "Because the Dragon Empress it looking for you, she broke into the hospital and demanded the room number! We have to get you out!" said the nurse. "Who're you?" asked Hiro. Because the nurses face was covered. She pulled off her hat. "Hey mom!" said Niko. Reane Tategami was standing there. "Hey." said Reane. "And Kiko's gonna be here any second so let's get you outta here." She pulled in a wheel chair, and just got me in it when the door broke off the hinges. Kiko walked in. She saw the scene and started laughing. "You though you could keep him from me? Hardly." She said. Reane ripped off her nurse costume and revealed her blading clothes. "I think I can." She said. "GET RYU OUT OF HERE! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, JUST RUN!" Hiro grabbed the handles and ran to the elevator. "You okay?" he asked. "I'm fine!" I said. We were met with a van. I was the only one there who knew how to drive, so I said, "Put me in the driver's seat!" "WHAT?!" asked Hiro. "PUT ME IN THE DRIVER'S SEAT NOW!" I yelled. I was helped into the seat and they all got in the back. I picked up the car keys, (Which thankfully Reane left in the car) and turned on the car. "WE CAN'T LEAVE MOM!" yelled Niko. But I'd already been on the street. "Sorry, Niko." She said. Niko looked back. "CAREFUL!" she yelled. 


	4. Chapter IV

We'd parked in an abandoned street. The street had fancy houses, all empty, so we occupied one. I paired people up in rooms. Niko and Hiro in one room, cuz them lovebirds, Yue and Mizu in another, Amy was paired with Amethya, because, well, they're sisters, and yeah, can't name 'em all…too freakin' ti…red…

Third person

Ryu fell asleep. Seriously, he was s-l-e-e-p-y.  
Hiro lied on one bed and Niko on the other. Niko was fast asleep. Hiro turned and looked at her. "Such a pretty face…" he mumbled. Then fell asleep himself.  
 _"NIKO!" yelled Hiro. Niko was stuck to the wall by knives, dead. Hiro had tears in his eyes and felt sick. He looked around and heard feminine, evil laughter. "She's dead, Hiro." The voice said. "She's not, she can't be!" yelled Hiro. "She's DEAD." Said the voice, and Niko's spirit walked out. "Niko!" he said. "Niko's dead. There is only me." She said. Her face turned ugly and creepy, scary with sharp teeth. Hiro screamed. The thing came for him. Hiro scrambled up and ran._  
Wake up!  
 _Hiro kept running. Niko's voice had said "Wake up." This couldn't be a dream, it felt too real!_  
Wake up! Hiro!  
 _Hiro tripped. He fell face down and turned. The ugly thing that had impersonated Niko was looming over him. This was the end. Hiro could feel cold death coming at him._  
WAKE! UP!  
Screaming, he sat up, and then just broke down, leaving Niko just utterly surprised. "H-H-Hiro?!" she asked. "You died!" he shrieked. "SCARY!" He was acting like a kid who'd had a nightmare. Which he was. Niko climbed on the bed and pulled the sobbing boy into her arms. "But I didn't die." She said. Hiro clung to her like nothing else mattered. Ryu peered in. Then snickered, walking past the door. Niko lied back on the bed and let Hiro hold on to her. "I don't want you to die!" he cried. "I'm not going to die any time soon." She responded. Hiro still clung on to her like she was going to die at any second. Hiro cried until he hiccupped from it. Hiro finally calmed down and sat up. "That was kinda weird." He said. Niko nodded. "But it was alright." She said. Hiro nodded, wiping the tears off of his face. "Way to start the morning!" he snickered. "Yeah. Let's really start the morning with some breakfassst!" said Yue, coming in. "Ryu made pineapple pancakes!"  
"Wow, Ryu, these are terrific!" said Niko. "Not as terrific as Kiko's would've been…" said Ryu. He banged his head on the table. "Why her, why not ME?" he groaned. Mizu nodded. "I know, it sucks." Ryu looked up. Mizu patted his shoulder. "We'll save her!" said Mizu. Ryu nodded. "We have to…" murmured Mizu. (MIKO! MIZUXKIKO!) Ryu looked around the window.  
Kiko looked at the screen again. "Oi oi oi." She said. "I'm BORED." Okami nodded. "Me too…" he said. Kiko's head nodded and she fell asleep in her chair. Okami draped a blanket on her. He sighed. He sat on the floor and curled up, and feel asleep that way.  
Ryu stopped the car at the stoplight, tapping his finger on the wheel. Hiro's head was nodding in the backseat. Niko was reading. Yue was bickering with Amy. Amethyst was just staring out the window. Mizu was thinking. Niko looked up. "I'm boreeed." She said, closing her book. "What's the book?" asked Hiro. "Bound in human skin, written in blood." She said. Hiro raised eyebrow. "Just kidding, it's Harry Potter." She said. Hiro rolled his eyes. Ryu started driving. Niko soon fell asleep. Hiro looked around.  
And saw a helicopter coming towards them, with the Dark Nebula symbol on it. "HEY STEP ON IT!" yelled Hiro. Ryu looked. "Oh snap!" he said, and floored the gas. Kiko peered out and saw the speeding car. "Get them." She said. Some yelled, "NO! LET! THEM! GO!" "Shut up." She said. "LET THEM GO!" the man screamed again. "Oh put a muzzle on him!" she said. Suddenly the man's voice became muffled. "That'll teach you to shut up, Hagane." She said. The chopper went down.  
Ryu went as fast as he could. Good thing this was an offroader. They swerved to the grass and drove there. Though the bumping was rough. Niko started to look a little green, and laid sideways, her head on Hiro's lap. Ryu looked back and saw. "Sorry, guys!" he said. "No, do what you can." Said Niko. Yue poked her head out the window and yelled, "BIG DRAGON BUBBLE BUTT!" and went back. Kiko gasped. "WHAT DID THAT BRAT JUST CALL ME!?" she yelled. "OHHH! AFTER THEM!" Yue poked her head out again and yelled, "YOU COULDN'T COME AFTER US IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT, YOU JUST THAT UNCOOL." And continued to taunt her. "DON'T MAKE ME NUKE YOU!" she yelled. "Oh snap." Yue said, withdrawing her head. "She's mean." She said. Ryu nodded. "I know." He said. Kiko laughed. "RYU, I JUST WANNA BATTLE, IS THAT SO HARD?" she said. Ryu suddenly stopped the car, then got out. "YOU WHAT?!" he yelled. "I just wanna battle." Said Kiko. Ryu whipped out his Aquario. "KNEEL, LOSER!" she yelled. "THREE!"  
"TWO!"  
"ONE!"  
"LET IT RIP!"  
Aquario and L-Dragonite clashed from opposite sides. "AQUARIO!" yelled Ryu. "L-DRAGONITE! ROAR!" she yelled. But Aquario was taken out only a second after. "I expected more from you, Ryu." She said. "I am VERY disappointed. If you'd beaten me, I wouldn've given this dude back. HEY, BRING HIM OUT!"  
They brought out Gingka Hagane. "GINGKA!" yelped Ryu. Hiro heard this and ran out. "DAD?!" yelled Hiro, then his face contorted with anger. "LET HIM GO!" he yelled. "I can see where you get your loud mouth." She said. Hiro tackled her. "GRRAAAHHHH!" he roared. They rolled down a hill, kicking and scratching like wild cats. "STUPID BOY!" yelled Kiko. "ME!? YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN DO CAPUTER OR HURT MY FATHER!" yelled Hiro. Kiko bit Hiro's neck, and Hiro yelled. "GRR!" yelled Hiro and bit her shoulder in return. "OUCH!" she yelled, and kick him where it hurts most. Hiro screeched and kicked her in the side accidentally. "YEEOOOWWW!" he yelled. "OOF!" Kiko groaned. They both kicked themselves apart and Kiko ran to the helicopter, injured. The D.N. dudes brough Gingka back in the chopper, leaving Hiro screaming for him. "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" Hiro screamed, his eyes turning red for just a second. "I'LL GET YOU, MY PRETTY! AND YOUR LITTLE DOG TOO!"


	5. Chapter V

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BB! I ONLY OWN MY OCS!

Hiro hadn't been seen at all for the past few weeks, except by Niko. If it were, say, Ryu, then the answer was always something like… "Who is it?!" "Ryu." "GO AWAY YOU STUPID PIECES OF CRAP, I DON'T WANNA DEAL WITH THIS CRAP ANYMORE, JUST GET AWAY FROM ME AND STAY AWAY!" But if it were Niko… "Who is it?!" "It's Niko, Hiro." "Oh…okay…come in…"

Kiko smacked Gingka once again. His lip had begun to bleed. "Tell me what I want to know." She said. "Never." Said Gingka, earning another slap. "I'm getting frustrated, Hagane. Do you want me to get your SON?" she asked. Gingka glared at her with hatred in his eyes. "His beyblade is the second Storm Pegasus…made from a fragment of my Cosmic Pegasus…" he said. "See, that wasn't so hard." She said.  
She left. Gingka leaned back…he looked around for anything that'll pick a lock. A paperclip, a nail, anything….

Hiro looked Niko. "What's up…" he said. "Just wanna talk." Said Niko. "If you're asking why I'm shunning everyone out, you can go." Said Hiro. "Actually, no, it's about you being depressed." Said Niko. "Get out." He said. "No. You've told me to get out before, I've done that, but right now you are going to LISTEN." Said Niko, getting on Hiro's bed. "Okay…Hiro…I have something that might help you with your depression." She said. She handed him a piece of paper. Hiro unfolded it and read it.

_Hiro,  
You've seen too much of my handwriting not to know who I am, so I'll just jump to the chase…some people got me out. I'm in Metal City. I just wanna say one thing to you, Hiro…  
This is it.  
Get a grip.  
Let it rip.

Love, Gingka._

(I liked that, did you like that? X3)

Hiro's eyes got that bladers spirit glow back in them. "YES!" he screamed, tackling and hugging Niko. "Hahaha!" Niko grinned. "There you are!" she said, hugging him back. "Yay!" They sat they hugging and laughing, until a voice said, "Well, aren't you two happy little lovebirds?" and they looked to see Ryu. "Aahh shut up." Said Hiro, getting off of Niko. "I'm happy cuz my dad's safe." Niko nodded. "He's pretty happy now." She said. Ryu grinned. "That's great!" he said. He walked out, chuckling.

Shortest chapter, but yeah. I hate leaving chapters so dang short...but this is it. :D


	6. Chapter VI

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! THE ONLY THINGS ABOUT THIS FANFICTION THAT I OWN IS MY OCS: HIRO, NIKO, RYU, KIKO, ALL OF THE CHILDREN OF THE BB CHARACTERS. + REANE.

Hiro was happy as ever after he'd found out that his father was safe. Niko and Hiro had been training till the early hours of the morning, when the sky was just turning cyan, Niko being Hiro's teacher. Hiro was knocked on his butt again a three in the morning. "Again." Said Niko. Hiro got up. "LET IT RIP!" he yelled, and launched Pegasus to Niko's forcefield. The force pushed him back. (O_O STARWARS, GET OUTTA MY FANFIC! LOL!) "Oof!" he said, doing a back-flop. "AGAIN." Said Niko. He slowly got up. Niko noticed. "Wait." She said. He had already raised his launcher. "What?" he said. "You need a break." Said Niko. Hiro nodded and bowed his head. "Yes, Nariko-Sensei." He said. "Oh you don't have to call me that." She said, though Hiro could tell she loved being called "Nariko-Sensei." "Ah but you're my teacher!" said Hiro. "So it's only fitting." Niko laughed. "Alright then, come, my pupil, let us get some refreshments before we continue." (NARO! Is that how you said it? LLOLL) "Yes, Nariko-Sensei!" he said, laughing as he followed her, they both laughed while walking in and got a drink of tea. "AH tea's good, tea's good." He said. (Tea's good. LOL.) "Yep." Said Niko. "So, when do we continue, Nariko-Sensei?" he said. "In just a few moments." She replied. When they went back outside, however…

It kinda looked like the ground was covered entirely of blood. "What IS that?!" asked Hiro. Niko went into the "blood," and looked down, seeing ripples in the red liquid that was now covering the whole area. She bend down, dipped her finger in, and sniffed it. "It's blood!" she said, backpedaling to Hiro. "It's literally a giant puddle of blood! Wha—" she gasped, then looked at the city on the hill above them. Blood ran down the hill and to what was now a bloody pond. "Who could've done this?" asked Hiro, horrified. Ryu walked in and saw the blood and his eyes widened. "Whoa." He said. "So that legend is true." "What legend?!" asked Niko. "They say that that city up there is a blood fest, every three months, a creature comes and spills the blood of the beings he captured, the night after, goes down the hill to feast on the people stay ing at the house down here. We've gotta get outta here." He ran back inside to get the others. Soon, e very one walked out, and they ran. They ran until the city and the place they'd been staying was completely out of sight. "Let's just find another city, and a hotel." Said Niko. Ryu nodded. They bolted for it.

Ryuga stared out the window of his house, still concidering going after them, but he also knew that those kids were proving their strengths, and he would just get in the way. Little Kari walked into the room. "Daddy?" she said. Ryuga turned and grined at he saw his youngest child, and picked her up. "Heya, Kari!" he said. "Hi, daddy!" she said. "Mama wants you!" "Oh. Alright, let's go to her then." Said Ryuga, and walked into the kitchen, where Hikaru was cooking. She turned and looked at him. "We need to talk." She said. Whenever she said that, either Ryuga was in deep crap, or someone else was in deep crap. "Oh gosh, what'd I do?" he said. She sighed. "Not you!" she said. "Oh, who then?"said Ryuga. Then a lightbulb went on in his mind just before she said, "Kiko." "I knew it…" he said, sitting down with a glum expression. Hikaru sat down too. "But there's also YOU too." "Ahh c'mon!" said Ryuga. "Your blood defiantly runs in her veins, Ryuga." Said Hikaru. "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Ryuga roared, insulted. "I mean that she's just like you." Said Hikaru. "OH. MY. GOSH. HIKARU!" he said. "I'm not trying to be insulting." She said. "I'm just saying." "WELL THAT'S INSULTING, HIKARU!" he yelled. "I'm sorry." She said. But she had a very serious/angry look, like, _I'm sorry, now shut up now before I eat your face._ "Sorry isn't cutting it but I'll let it slide." Said Ryuga with a slight snarl. "Now, what ARE you implying?!" "I'm saying that she'll be just like you, Ryuga. That's a bad thing NOW, but it'll be a good thing LATER. Because she'll turn out like you, and look, you went on a journey, you helped defeat Nemesis, you got married, had kids, and…you're happy, right?" she said. Ryuga raised his eyebrow. "Of course I'm happy, Hikaru." He said. "Alright. So I wasn't trying to be insulting. Just trying to assure you. Alright?" she said. "Though if Kiko ever gets home, I'm going to have a 'little' talk with her." Kari looked at Ryuga. "Daddy, you awe scawy sometimes!" she said. Yet she wasn't bawling like normal toddlers would. Ryuga grinned. "Hey, Hikaru!" he said. "This baby's defiantly yours." Hikaru looked at her. "You think so?" she said. "she's got a brave heart, just like her mama." He said, picking up the young girl. Hikaru rolled her eyes. "I don't have that much of a brave heart anymore, Ryuga. Remember?" she said. Ryuga looked at her. "Do you have to remind me of that every ten seconds today? I don't like being reminded…" he said. "AND YES YOU DO!" Kari giggled. Hikaru laughed, and took Kari. Then she looked at Ryuga straight in the eyes. Piercing blue struck piercing gold. Then the golden eyes closed and Ryuga coughed in his arm. "Ryuga—you okay?" she said. "I-I'm fine." Said Ryuga. Then he coughed, more violently. "Sorry, Ryuga." Said Hikaru. "Whaa?" he said. "I know how much you hate them, but you're going to a doctor." She said. Ryuga groaned. "Noooooo…" he said.  
However, when they were driving, (Usually Ryuga drove, but since he was sick, Hikaru drove) Ryuga had fallen asleep…when they got there, it turned out, he'd slipped into a coma.

Three Weeks Later…

Okami walked up to Kiko and bowed a little. "What is it?' she said. "Um, I got a report." He said. "FINALLY!" she said. "What's up?!" "Well the major…or the minor first?" asked Okami. He looked a bit like she wouldn't like it. "Major, what's up?" she said. "Your father's in a coma." Said Okami. Her eyes widened. "What did you say?" she asked. "So you do care about them." Said Okami. She grinned. "No, this is perfect. It leaves him vulnerable." She laughed. Okami grinned. "So, you want to kill him now?" asked Okami. "No…I want to just cause him pain." she said. "I wouldn't want him DEAD."

SOOOO That's really messed up. Buuuut at least she doesn't want him dead…right? Ah it's still messed up.


	7. Chapter VII

Hiro was so tired, he couldn't help himself but fall asleep standing. Niko looked at him and snapped her fingers. "Hey, Sir Sleepy-Head! Wake up!" Hiro jerked awake and jumped ten feet in the air and fell on his butt. "Ow." He said. "Sorry, wake up." She said. "But why…" he yawned. "We're in the middle of a SPIDER PIT." She said. Hiro's eyes widened, and he screamed bloody murder. "SPPPIIDDDEEEERRRSSS, NOOOOO!" he jumped into Niko's arms. "Um…" said Niko as Hiro shuddered in her arms and covered his eyes with her shoulder. "Ryu's coming any second, we're fine if was stand still." She said. Hiro nodded. "It's just…spiders…" he said. "Eight legged little FREAKS!" He whimpered. "It's okay, geez!" said Niko. _Okay, he's got arachnophobia. Noted. Note to self; don't take him on a errand where there might be spiders._ She thought. Then a rope came down, scaring away several spiders. "Need a lift?" asked Ryu. "Heey!" said Niko. Ryu raised an eyebrow. "What's up with Hiro?" he asked. "Apparently, he's got arachnophobia." Said Niko. "Oh. Well I do too, slightly. OH they're creepy." Said Ryu, looking at one and shuddering. "Let's get outta here, shallawe?" he said. Niko climbed the rope, also with Hiro shuddering on her shoulder. "Wow…superhuman strength…" said Ryu. Niko smacked him. "I'm just really strong, kay?" she said. Ryu rubbed his face. "Okay but did you have to smack me?!" he said. "No. I just felt like it." She said. Ryu narrowed his eyes and now looked a mix of bored and irritated. "Gah, you're mean." He said. Niko shrugged, then Hiro got off of her. "Dang spiders…HATE 'EM, HATE SPIDERS!" he shuddered. "L-Let's just get back to the place…" said Ryu, and they ran there.

Ryuga woke up somewhere…where was he? He didn't have the slightest idea. But he sat up a little and finally got an idea where he was. Either in jail, or in a Dark Nebula cell. _Dang it, I never wanted to be here again…_ He thought. Someone was walking in the dungeon, he could hear them. Or her. She came into view and turned towards his cell.

Kiko.

Pain shot through Ryuga's heart. "Hello, Ryuga." She said. Even more pain. She must have sensed it; she looked straight at his heart. "You should get that checked out. Oh wait, you can't you're in my cell." She said. _Her cell? Oh no…_ Ryuga said. "Please, Kiko, don't let…" Ryuga didn't finish. "Don't let what?" She asked. "Don't let whoever is controlling you control you…" Said Ryuga. Kiko burst into laughter. "PATHETIC! JUST PLAIN PATHETIC!" She laughed. "'Don't let him control you!' PATHETIC! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF MY FATHER!"

Ryuga lost it.

His eyes shaded, so that you couldn't see them, but you could tell very clearly he was sobbing; he was shaking, and a few seconds later, tears starts streaming down the visible parts of his face, glinting in the dim light. Kiko stared at him in disbelief. "You're crying. You're CRYING?!" She facepalmed. "I knew you were pathetic, but I didn't know you were THIS pathetic." She said. "You're not worth the trouble." She walked away.

"I'm so cold…." Hiro said. "Buck up, Hiro." Said Niko. Though he shivered, and his nose became red. Niko sighed. "Okay okay, you win." She said, getting up, walked over to Hiro and hugging him. "…Thanks, Niko." He said, just before falling asleep (in her arms X3 SOO KAWAIII!).

"Ryuga?" asked a voice. Ryuga looked around, and saw a guy looking straight at him. "Who're you!?" He asked. He revealed his face. Ryuga gasped. "After all these years…" He said. Ryuto (He's in the anime. :3) was looking straight at him, holding a crying girl in one arm. Another girl was lying in the corner, facing the wall. "T-those yours?" asked Ryuga. He looked at the two girls. "Yeah." He said. "Lily and Kia." Ryuga smiled. "That's cool." He said. "So who's that crazy girl that captured us, huh?" Asked Ryuto. "…My daughter…" Ryuga mumbled. "Who?" asked Ryuto. "Well another way to put it, your niece." Said Ryuga. Ryuto's eyes widened. "So not only was I captured by a fifteen year old GIRL, but I was captured by my fifteen year old NEICE!?...I'm offended." He said. "…She called me pathetic…" He said. Ryuto narrowed his eyes. "That's one of the worst things to say to your mom or dad…" he said. "And you're telling me?" Asked Ryuga. Ryuto looked at Ryuga with a sly smile. Ryuga raised his eyebrow as his treasure loving brother with a small smile. "What are you up to?" He asked. Suddenly, a paperclip stuck out of Ryuto's mouth. "Let's go." He said. The girl in the corner sat up, and looked at Ryuga. She had tired eyes, and she looked like she hated smiling. But all the same, she somehow looked happy.

Kiko was snoring in her chair, when she was shaken awake by Okami. "Waddayawant?" she asked. "Ryuga and Ryuto escaped with those two kids." He said. "WHAT!?" She screeched. She checked the dungeon camera. Indeed, they had escaped. "FIND THEM! FIND THEM AND KILL THEM!" She screamed.

O_O Careful what you wish for, Kiko. Amiright? 


	8. Chapter VIII

Ryuga was in a corner in the darkness, with his two nieces, and Ryuto was looking from the side to see if the coast was clear. He motioned him to come closer and ran out. Ryuga and the two girls followed. Ryuto walked into Ryuga's house, and was immediately met with the angered face of Hikaru. She immediately softened when she saw both Ryuto and Ryuga. "Well." Said Hikaru. She dragged them both in. Kari ran in. "Daddyyy!" she screamed, jumping on Ryuga and hugging him. "Heyyaaa!" Ryuga smiled. The girl who looked like she hated smiling looked at Hikaru and then to Kari and Ryuga, and hid behind Ryuto. Ryuga noticed that there was a long cut on Hikaru's cheek. Ryuga's eyes widened. "Hikaru…what's with that cut!?" "Well, our daughter came and cut my face just now cuz she thought I was lying when I said I didn't know where you were…" said Hikaru. Ryuga threw his head back and roared, "FIRETRUCK!" Hikaru rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom to wash it. Ryuga sat down and banged his head on the table. Ryuto put his hand on his shoulder. "She'll be okay, all of your girls…" Ryuga grabbed his head, flattening his hair a bit, and yelled. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" HE said, slamming his fist on the table. Ryuto had only really seen his Onii-Chan like this once. When they were put in an orphanage, the care person or whatever of that orphanage was horrible and abusive. Little kid like Ryuga had to treat his tiny brother's wounds constantly, and being whipped and beaten all the time, leaving physical and mental scars, almost breaking his mind, and for a few days, he was completely unable to leave his room because his mind had snapped, he'd gone insane. Ryuto shuddered at the memory. And then he smacked Ryuga right across the face. "HELLO, EARTH TO RYUGA! The world ain't fair. I learned that the hard way. What, with rocks crushing almost all of my bones, nearly dying under wooden beams, and being in a coma for three years straight, and other stuff…I know…that there isn't anything worse than your daughter going evil on you…but just calm down, and think of a way to save her." Ryuga sat up…and nodded. "You're right…" he said.

Okami looked at Kiko. "Why'd you call off the search?" "None of your business." She said. "Okay…" he said. She sat down, and then yawned. "Sleepy?" he asked. "Yes, very…" she said. Okami took her hand. "Come with me, Kiko." He said. He led her to a bedroom. "I prepared this for you. Now you won't need to sit in an uncomfortable chair." He said. She smiled. "Thank you." She said. He closed the door and she went to bed.

Niko looked at Hiro, who was sleeping. She remembered their battle only a month earlier. How she'd wounded him. She walked to Hiro's bed and slowly lifted his shirt. The scar that was left from her lightning shot was…weird. It looked like it was trying to heal but the skin got confused and formed little hills going around the wound…she brushed her hand on it. Hiro shifted a little, and Niko didn't want to bother him more than that, so she went to bed as well. Ryu was coming back from going to the bathroom, and peeked in their room. "Hehehe, those two, I swear they have crushes on each other." He said, walking out.

Well this is pretty short but it's cute, to say the least.


	9. Chapter IX

Hiro's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing he saw was Niko. "Hey, sleepyhead!" She said. "Hi…" Hiro muttered, sitting up. "How ya feelin'?" Niko asked. "I feel okay…" Hiro said. "Good…" Niko said.

Lemme catcha up to date, so they were runnin' to go get some food a few days before, aaand Hiro got sick. Sooo they took him to bed and he slept for a bit.

Ryu walked in. "Hey, dude!" he said. "Hi…" Hiro said. Ryu handed him a cup of…something. "Drink it, it'll help your stomach. Might not be the best of taste but it's good for you to be sure." Hiro took a sip and almost spit it out. "Augh, this is disgusting!" he said. Ryu nodded. "Wellll, medicine doesn't taste good most of the time." Hiro nodded. "You might wanna drink it all, though." Hiro looked into the cup. Thankfully, not much to go. He gulped it down. "I hate this stuff…." "I have some tea comin'. It'll wash the taste out." "Thanks…" "Don't thank me, thank Niko, she was the expert!" Ryu said. "Thanks…" He said, turning his head to Niko. "Haha, it helps to have a mom who's a surgeon." Niko said. "Ah…" Hiro said. "Do we need to go anywhere any time soon?" "I do, but you don't, cuz there's still a chance you might puke again." Niko said. "Okay…" Hiro said. He was shivering like mad. "Go back to sleep, you'll need it. I'll be back soon!" She said. She walked out. "She's gotten softer…" Ryu said. "Meh, she's a softy when people are sick. I once threw up in the warehouse, man did she get angry but then she got her mom and was nice for a week." "…Remind me to get sick soon." Ryu said. "Nah." Hiro said. They laughed. "Well, drink the tea and then take a nap. To help, it's chamomile." Hiro grinned. "Man I love chamomile…especially with sugar and cream!" "Well not too much sugar, and no cream, kay?" He said. "Okie." Hiro said. Ryu walked out.

Niko looking around to make sure she wasn't being followed. "It's boring without Hiro…" She said. She whimpered. "I'm scared…" she said. "You should be." Someone said.

Niko turned and backed away. Kiko was standing there, a sword in hand. Niko started shaking. "Y-You don't scare me!" she said. "Oh really? I could swear I can see you shaking in your boots! Don't have your daddy or your boyfriend to help you now, do you? Hm? Or are they in hiding?" She looked around. "I don't see them anywhere." She took a step closer. Niko took a step back. "You stay away!" she said. "Or what?" Kiko laughed. "Or you'll…oh I know…CRY?! PFFAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "No! I'm not scared!" Niko said. "Surreee you aren't!" Kiko laughed, taking a few steps forward. "You're paralyzed in fear, you know what I can do so you're scared, you feel you're HELPLESS AGAINST ME!" Kiko laughed. "WELL EVEN IF YOUR BOYS ARE HIDING THEY CAN'T SAVE YOU NOW!" Kiko ran the sword through Niko.

Niko found everything is slow motion and black and white. As the speed and color slowly came back she fell to the ground. "Goodbye, Nariko Tategami." She said. She walked away.

Ryu was watching out. "She should be back by now…" Hiro was asleep. He grabbed his coat and walked out, walking around for a bit. He looked around. "Oh my gosh…" Ryu said, seeing Niko curled up on the ground. He ran to her and propped her up in his arms. "You okay?!" he asked. Niko was shivering. Ryu got up and carried her to the place they were staying at. "I'll phone your father." He said, lying her in her bed. Hiro woke up. "N-Niko!? NIKO!" he said, getting up and running to her bed. "Niko what happened!?" He asked, grabbing some bandages. He bandaged her and tucked her in bed as she shakily explained what had happened. "That…I'll kill her!" Hiro said. Ryu came in. "Kyoya's comin' along with Gingka and Reane." (ANOTHER REMINDER: REANE IS *NOT* GINGKA'S SISTER IN THIS! :D) "Thank goodness." Hiro said. Niko grabbed Hiro's arm. "G-Get back in bed…." She stammered. "Niko this is no time for rest for me, you're the one who needs the rest and I'm the one that needs to stay with you!" Hiro said. "Then…then lay next to me, then." She said. Hiro blushed. "Guhhuhhhhhh whaa?" he said. Niko scooted a little bit, making space for him to lie next to her. "Please…I don't want you getting sick a-ag-g-gain…" she shivered. Hiro looked away, then climbed up on the bed and lied next to her. He noticed she was shivering like mad…so he got under the covers himself and held her close to him. "…You're…so warm…" she said. Hiro smiled. "I'll stay as long as you need me to, okay?" he said. Niko nodded. (OHHH THIS IS GETTING KAWAIIIIII!) Hiro could tell Niko was miserable, but he was making her feel better by keeping her warm while she was so cold. Hiro tightened his hold on her and Niko adjusted. She groaned a small bit while she fell asleep. And then Hiro heard someone's voice scream, "WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER!?" Kyoya burst into the room and ran to her. "Is she okay?!" he asked. "I dunno but she's asleep." Hiro said. "Are you sure she's asleep!?" He asked. "Not anymore…" Niko mumbled. Kyoya hugged her tightly. Reane came in with Gingka. "OH thank goodness!" she said. She carried some kind of device and a box rattiling with metal. "Lie her flat and face up." She said. Niko, with help, obliged. Apparently the device was an X-Ray. She printed the pictured. "Whelp…we're gonna have to surgically remove a fragment of a sword…" she said. "Hiro, go to my toolbox and get a syringe, it contains a green liquid, and it's a local anesthetic. (I play and watch people play a lot of surgery flash games.) "I also need some disinfectant." Hiro handed her the needle while Gingka got the disinfectant. She injected the anesthetic onto the area and disinfected it. "Right, Kyoya, help me with this." She said. "Hiro, you go."

Reane and Kyoya walked out and sat down. "Well, we got it out successfully, thank goodness…." She said. Kyoya looked relieved and happy. "When can we see 'er?" Ryu asked. "Now, I suppose…" Reane said. "She's recovering and I suspect the anesthetic is wearing off. Be careful around her abdomen." She said. Hiro nodded. "Go on." Reane said. Hiro walked in. "…Hiro?" Niko said. He smiled. "Hi." He said. "…I'm cold…" she said. Hiro lied next to her and held her, being careful around her abdomen. Niko hugged him. Hiro sighed. "I'm glad you're mother's a surgeon…." "Yeah me too…" Niko said. They laughed a little bit, because Niko couldn't laugh too hard. Niko looked up at him and then kissed him on the cheek. Hiro blushed a bright pink. "Thas' for helping me…" she said. "Hehe, then you mind as well give Reane, Kyoya, Dad, and Ryu a kiss as well." Hiro said. "Nah…" She said, and cuddled up to him. "…Sleep well." He said.

NEXT TIME ON DRAGON EMPRESS:

_ I think it's time to eliminate a few people." _  
_"May I ask who?"_

_"This…she's gotten out of control…I'm scared of the time she decides my job is done…"_

_. "Ooo, owowow! Ow, that hurt…." "Well be more careful, ya dork!"_

_"HIRO, JUMP RIGHT!"_

_"We're under attack!"_

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU RAN OUT OF BULLETS!?"

"I WILL CUT OFF YOU'RE HEAD!"

_"Stop."_

"And who are you to tell me to stop with my judgment?"

"I am…"

I THINK…THIS IS…THE CUTEST CHAPTER….EVER…ERMAHGERD. O_O


	10. Chapter X

Niko was still recovering. Kyoya and Gingka left, but Reane stayed to watch her while Ryu and Hiro was at the store, getting painkiller and other medicines, also food.

Kiko was staring at her screen with narrowed eyes. "I think it's time to eliminate a few people." She said. Okami bowed his head a little. "May I ask who?" he asked. "Hiro, Reane, and Ryu." She said. "Send an assassin to kill them. Then bring back my father…I think it's time we have a chat." She said. Okami nodded and walked out. He sighed. "This…she's gotten out of control…I'm scared of the time she decides my job is done…"

"WE'RE BAAAACK!" Hiro yelled. Reane walked in. "Hey!" she said. "Hi!" he said. He put the groceries on the counter. "Medicine's in this bag." He said. "Okay." She said, looking into the bag. "Yes, this should do…" she said, taking out ibuprofen. "Good!" she said. Hiro nodded. "Always helped me sooo…yeh…" he said. She walked into Hiro and Niko's room. (They were sleeping in separate beds before but it was the same room. :3) Ryu and Hiro put away the food. "I think we should make her somethin'." Hiro said. "Something soft on her stomach, though." He said.

Okami came back. "So, who did you send?" Kiko asked. "An elite assassin. One of our best." He said. "That wouldn't need to be necessary; they're weaker and more helpless than SHEEP." Kiko said. "On the contrary, the assassin is needed." He said. "Apparently they're stronger than they seem." "And where did you get this information? Hm?" "I've been observing them." He said. "Oh? Well then. If you're so sure that they're so strong, then carry on. I think they'll be defeated with the greatest of ease.

Hiro was stirring something in a small pot. Reane walked in. "Well she and I had a nice conversation." She said with a smile. "Cool!" Ryu said. Hiro was still thinking of Niko, and accidently burned himself on the pot. "Ooo, owowow!" He exclaimed, running his finger under cold water. "Ow, that hurt…." Hiro said. "Well be more careful, ya dork!" Ryu laughed, getting some kind of cream out of the medicine bag. "Use this, it'll help with that." He said. "Ah, thanks." He said, trying off his hands and covering the burn with the cream, then going back to stirring the pot. Reane looked at it. "Aaahh, home-made applesause!" she said. "My mom's are the bomb!" Hiro said. "I know! Did she teach you the recipe?" Asked Reane. "Yep!" he said. "Oooooo!" She said. "Is it just for Niko!?" "Well I can make enough for all of us and some to take home!" he said. "OH yes please!" Reane said. Ryu said, "Stop making my mouth water!" Hiro laughed. When it was finished, he let it sit out to cool for a minute, and went to go see Niko, who was playing a videogame on her Nintendo DS. "Hi." He said. She looked at him and smiled. "Hello." She said. Suddenly, her face turned serious, making Hiro think she was about to punch him, but then she looked in all directions possible. "HIRO, JUMP RIGHT!" She said, and Hiro didn't hesitate to jump right as a bullet shot through the ceiling. "Whoa!" he said. "I have the senses of my father." She said, getting up. "And my mother both. Double cat senses." "That comes in handy!" he said. "LEFT!" she said, and they both jumped left. Niko yelped and crashed into the floor. "Augh…" she said. "Did it get you!?" he asked. "No, I strained something near my stomache area and it hurt…." She said. "KEEP AGAINST THE WALL!" she yelled. "What is going on!?" Reane yelled, running in. "We're under attack!" said Niko. "Oh so that's what I was sensing…" she said. Just as the next bullet came, she held her hands out and then time slowed down. She caught the bullet and all bullets that came after. Then time returned to normal again. Niko stared at her. "Wow, that was awesome…" "I have talents." She said. Hiro grinned. "Maaannn, you saved our necks! And you call that a talent, that's awesomeness right thur." he said. Reane laughed. "Well thank you." She said. She walked out.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU RAN OUT OF BULLETS!?" she asked. "I mean, I ran out of bullets." Said the assassin. "YOU! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ONE OF OUr BEST!" Kiko screamed. "Look, somehow time slowed down, and every bullet I fired was caught and I ran out." He said. "I WILL CUT OFF YOU'RE HEAD!" she said. His eyes widened. "Please…no…" he said. "Stop." Someone said. A monotone and raspy voice, like he hadn't spoken in years. Okami gasped. "Get back to bed!" he said. "Back off for just a while." Said the voice, it somewhat gentler tone to it. Kiko turned. "And who are you to tell me to stop with my judgment?" she asked. He came out of the shadows. "I am Doji." He said. Kiko's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "D-D-D-Doji?!" she asked. "Get back to bed!" Okami said. Doji looked at him, the usual evil gleam in his eyes disappearing. "Please, I'll get back to bed in a minute, just back off for a second." He said. Okami sat down. "I swear, if I have to carry you to bed…" Okami muttered. The evil gleam in his eyes returned at he looked at Kiko. "See, I hired this man myself, he is the best of the best and still he was bested." He said. "And how do you know if he's the best of the best, old man?" asked Kiko. Okami snarled. "Because he's really really smart!" he said. Doji looked at him. "Okami, I don't need your help right now, okay?" he asked. "Yeh…" "By the way, it was your mother who named you that, not me." He said. "Stop reminding me!" Okami laughed. "Okay…" he said, turned back to Kiko. "Anyway, I know because I've watched him at work. Several times." The assassin was on hands and knees to Doji. "Doji! I'm honored!" he said. Okami chortled. Doji smirked. Kiko narrowed her eyes and snarled. "Oh don't be jealous. You see, you're father worked for me…or I worked for him, I was, shall we say, his adviser? I really don't remember much." "You had a pathetic master…" she said. "On the contrary, he is very smart and the exact opposite of pathetic!" he said. "And this is coming from a person who hates his guts and would like to splatter them across the floor for the dogs to eat." He said. Okami grimaced at the thought of it. Doji looked at Kiko's disgusted face and laughed. "I would like to work for you, if you don't mind." He asked. Kiko narrowed her eyes and looked at him from head to toe. The assassin spoke. "Mistress Kiko, he is the best of the best of the best of the best!" he said.

(Somehow I confused Okami as being translated for something like "Dog" or "Wolf" but it's actually "Landlady." XD SSSsoooo least favorite and favorite parts?)


	11. Chapter XI

Kiko stood up. "Best of the best of the best?" She asked. "I highly doubt it." "Don't you talk that way about my father!" Okami exploded. "Remember who you're talking to." Kiko said, pointing at him. Okami sighed. "I'm sorry..." He said. "But…I'm afraid if you insult my father, you will find that there will be more outbursts. My father was once a very powerful man. But he's…sick, now. But he still has his power of intimidation." "He doesn't intimidate me." "He even intimidates me." Okami said. "And I'm his son." "I've gotten that." Kiko snapped. "He's intimidating to most, and I'm getting sick of that word." Okami nodded. "Can I be excused?" He asked. "…Alright, fine." Kiko said.

Okami walked into the hall and into a bedroom. Doji was reading a book. Okami looked shaken up and when Doji noticed, he sat up. "What's wrong?" Doji asked in a concerned voice. "…I think…she might…kill me soon…" Okami shuddered. Doji reached to the side and pulled up a chair. Okami sat down. "Why?" Doji asked. Okami looked at the door. "She's gotten out of control. Or L-Dragora has. More out of control than L-Drago." "He tried to kill me, you know." Doji said. "In a couple of years! It's hardly been half a year!" Okami said. Doji got up. "No, nonono, you get back in bed!" Okami said. "I'm going to talk to her." "NO!" Okami said, pushing Doji back into his bed. "It's my responsibility to make sure that you don't die before your time." Doji said. "And it's my responsibility to make sure you get better!" Okami said. "Is that what you think?" Doji asked, his eyebrows raised. "It isn't." "What?!" Okami said. "I have to make sure you're okay! …I dunno what I'd do otherwise." Doji smiled and sat up and hugged him. "…I did this…" Okami said. "Because I thought she would lead me to something that would help you get better…" "Okami, I don't think I'm ever…EVER…going to get better." Doji told him. "Quite the beating from L-Drago and a fifty-five foot fall. No. I don't think I'll ever get better. But what is really helping me keep going is your concern and help. And the sheer fact that you live. You are my pride and joy, Okami." Doji said. "And I know, I should say this more often, but..I love you, my puppy…"

(If you're wondering about the "My puppy." Thing, Doji always has and always will refer to Okami as his puppy. As his first beyblade was Dark Wolf, and he's connected TO the Wolf.)

Reane and Kyoya had gone home. Everyone but Hiro was asleep. Hiro was reading.

CRASH.

Niko woke up and sat up. Hiro threw the book in surprise. They walked downstares. A figure was on the ground. And when they turned on the lights, they saw someone that their parents, first of all told them was DEAD, and second of all told them to be AFRAID of.

Doji. He was trying to at least get up onto a chair. "Ow…" He muttered. A few broken plates were on the floor. Ryu ran down, saw Doji and yelled, "OI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" "Calm down." Doji muttered, finally pulling himself onto a chair. "CALM DOWN!? MY FATHER TOLD ME ABOUT YOU!" Ryu yelled. "Yes yes, I know, I was a horrible person, and I died. God could you be more annoying?!" Doji asked. "For goodness sakes, you should be thanking me, I came to help you."

"Why would you HELP!?" Ryuga asked. They had called him to come over. "My son, Okami, thinks that Kiko might target him." Doji said. "…Who the heck would have a kid with you?" Ryuga asked. "A very nice lady who helped me." Doji said. "She found me, and nursed me back to health. Well...almost." Doji said. "Almost?" Ryuga asked. "Yes. Almost. I can't fully heal. I fell fifty five feet, for Pete's sake, I broke almost every bone in my body. " Doji said. "You of all people should know how that feels. Well maybe not the bones part."

Ryuga indeed did know how it felt to never be able to heal to 100%. Not all of his bones were broken, but a majority of them were fractured. His arm was even shattered. His arm was still injured, he couldn't use it for certain things. Like Beyblading, which used to be his passion. And since he couldn't, it nearly drove him crazy. If you even looked closely, you'll see the injury.

However with Doji, you could faintly see an injury from a distance. His leg. Even with pants on, it looked like a bone was misplaced. Probably why he fell down.

Ryu looked between the two. Ryuga was staring at Doji with his signature, Make-Lions-Run-Away glare. Doji was staring at him with his own death glare. "Why does your son think my daughter might target him? Other than him being YOUR son. She is still my daughter." Ryuga said. "That's where you're wrong. She isn't your daughter. Not anymore." Doji said. "Biogically, maybe. The body is still hers. However…as L-Drago took over your mind, its offspring, L-Dragora, has taken over hers, and much faster than L-Drago did to you. It took two years for L-Drago to take over your mind, but only a month or so to take over hers." Ryuga's fists were clenched. "Is it JUST like it was when I was being controlled?!" Ryuga said, though clenched teeth. "I am supposing so." Doji said.

His eyes were shaded; his teeth were bared in fury. And he smacked Doji right across his face.  
"YOU…LET….YOUR…LITTLE…RAT…DO…THIS…TO…MY…DAUGHTER?!" Ryuga screamed. "Yes, in fact, I did." Doji said. "I follow my son wherever he goes. It's my choice, and my only other choice is to suicide, which I would never do. Not because I value my own life. Why would I want to live anymore? I'm constantly in pain, I can't do anything about it. Painkillers don't work. No, I won't leave this world because my son NEEDS me to guide him." Doji said. "And he's no rat. He's my puppy." Ryuga laughed. "Your PUPPY?! As far as I'M concerned, he's a little rat." Doji got up. "If you keep talking crap about my son, I swear to god I'll throw that little LIZARD that you call your DAUGHTER off of my highest roof!" Doji said. Ryuga punched Doji. "If you do that, I swear to god, I'll throw that RAT you call your SON off of MY highest roof!" "Which isn't that high, is it?" Doji said. "Oh I'll build a really high tower just for such occasion." Ryuga said. "GUYS! No one is throwing anyone off of any roofs, kay?!" Ryu said. "For goodness sakes! YOU!" He looked at Doji. "You need to sit down and…look at your shoes or something, and YOU," He looked at Ryuga. "Need to control your temper." "You shush." Doji and Ryuga said. "No." Ryu said. "Okay, how about this, Doji, if you throw my daughter off of a roof, I'll kill you and DESTROY everything you love." Ryuga said. "NO!" Ryu said. "And if you do that, Okami will kill you and everything YOU love." Doji said. "I'm not scared of a little rat boy." Ryuga said. "SHUT! UPPPP!" Ryu said. "WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME JUST FOR ONCE?! *_JUST FOR FREAKIN' ONCE SINCE THIS CONVERSATION STARTED!?_*" Ryu screamed, then coughed. "YOU. NEED. TO. CALM. DOWN! WHY DO I HAVE TO YELL TO GET YOU TWO ANNOYING CRACKHEADS TO LISTEN TO ME! AGAIN! NO ONE IS KILLING ANYONE!" Ryu said. "CAN'T WE WORK THINGS OUT LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE!?" "What do you suggest, then, boy?" Doji asked. "First off, let's not kill them. Second off, let's freakin' protect Okami like Doji is clearly trying to ask of us. And third off, LET'S TRY TO SAVE KIKO! I'M TIRED OF STANDING AROUND, WAITING FOR HER TO FIND US!" Ryu said. "I DUNNO ABOUT YOU, BUT I WANT MY SISTER BACK!" "You want to PROTECT the very person who changed her?!" Ryuga asked. "YES." Ryu said. "Unlike YOU, I'm NICE." Ryu said. "YOU WANT TO PROTECT HIM!?" Ryuga asked. "Don't you start that crap. Nuh-uh, I'm not standing for it. GET OFF YOU HINEY, GET YOUR TAIL OUT FROM INBETWEEN YOUR LEGS, AND TRY TO SAVE KIKO! FOR GOODNESS SAKES!" Ryu said.

Kiko was laughing. "This is entertaining. Send an assassin for them." "What?" Okami said. "I said, send an assassin for them. And tell them to pack EXTRA bullets." "…No." Okami said. "..Did you just refuse I direct order?" Kiko asked. "Yes. I did. Because my FATHER is there." "Your father is a traitor, now send an assassin, or I'll kill you." Okami stood up. "I won't kill my father to save my own life." Okami said. "I'm much more loyal than that. Not to you, but to my father." "Alright. I'll send one myself. You made a mistake." She pressed a button. A shadow appeared on the screen. "Missssttress." It said. "Hello. Can you be so kind as to go and kill these vermin?" She pulled up a screenshot of them. "That ssssshhhhould be easssssy." It said. And almost seemed to slither away.

"Riji's son." Okami said. "Now THIS is one of the best."

Okami was gone.

BANGBANGBANGBANG!

"God, don't break down the door!" Ryu said, opening it. Immediately he was shoved out of the way, and the door was shut. "Oookay." Ryu said. "Okami?!" Doji asked. "She knows you're here. She's sent Riji's son." Okami said. "What?" He asked."She told me to send an assassin. I refused. I'm defiantly a target now." Okami said. "Why?" Doji asked. "She meant you too, dad!" Okami said, looking out of a window.

Doji looked around. "Do you have your beyblade?" He asked. "Yes?" Okami asked. "Ryuga, can you blade?" Doji asked. "My arm is too injured, no." Ryuga said. "Can Ryu?" He asked. "…Yes he can. Are you suggesting that…" "L-Drago against L-Dragora, yes." Doji said. Ryuga stared at Doji, then at Ryu.

(I do believe that this is what you call a cliffhanger. But I thought THIS would be a good place to end. So!)


	12. Chapter XII

They were on top of a building. Okami had arranged a meeting with Kiko and Ryu. Their parents were watching, Hikaru, Ryuga, and so was their sister, Kari. Hiro was watching, with Niko close to him. Kyoya and Reane were next to Niko, while Gingka and Madoka were next to Hiro. Kenta was next to his son, Mizu. Tsubasa with his daughter, Amethya.

And Kiko was next to Okami and Doji. They weren't rooting for her, but they accompanied her to the battleground.

"Well, Hello, Neglective Onii-chan!" She called. "Is that your nickname for me now?" Ryu asked. "So, you think you can defeat me, hm?" Kiko asked. "Yes, I think I can." Ryu said.

It had been WEEKS since Doji and Ryuga came up with the idea of letting Ryu use L-Drago to battle Kiko.  
And Ryuga was the trainer. For weeks, for months, even, Ryu had endlessly been getting up at six am EVERY morning, to accompany Ryuga to the inside of a volcano, where Ryu trained for hours and hours on end with no rest. Ryuga didn't come up with THAT idea, though. Ryu actually told him that would be his preferred method of training. "Ryu, this is the moment you've been training so hard for!" Ryuga yelled. "I know!" Ryu said. This was the first time he'd had a good night's sleep for a few nights. Because he needed as much energy as he could possibly muster. "Ooohhh, big brother got tough, huh? What's your Dragonite gonna do?" "…I don't have Dragonite today." Ryu said. And whipped out L-Drago, showing it to Kiko. "Kiko, I challenge you to a Beybattle, tonight, right here, right now! Between the two only left rotation beys in the world! L-DRAGO AND L-DRAGORA!" Ryu screamed. Ryuga smiled.

"I accept." Kiko said. "You won't win, Ryu." "Maybe. Maybe not. But we'll fight fair and square." "I've never been here. Doji didn't tell me the location. How could I cheat?" "I dunno." Ryu said. "Besides. I fight fair battles. I just have good attacks." She said. "They'll be Special Moves tonight." Ryu said. "No hurting ANYBODY." "…Alright. Fair enough." Kiko said. She took out a beaded headpiece and put it on.

Lightning flashed. Darkening Ryu for a moment. And then, flashing on his head when the lightning struck, was Ryuga's headpiece. Now it was Ryu's. His coat as well, flapped majestically in the wind. Ryu's simple, grey, small launcher, became Ryuga's white launcher that was made specifically for L-Drago. This took Ryuga himself by surprise. "I hope you don't mind, Dad, but I'm takin' your costume." Ryu said. Ryuga grinned. "I don't mind at all." He said. "ALRIGHT." He yelled.

"COUNTDOWN!"

"3!" Ryuga yelled.

"2!" Kiko and Ryu and Ryuga yelled.

"3!" Everyone yelled.

"LET IT RIP!"

The battle began. L-Drago and L-Dragora clashed in battle, creating sparks, which flew everywhere. Immediately, both beys started to wobble, then straighten themselves, wobble, then straighten themselves. They both had the rotation stealing feature. L-Drago broke away from the fight and then banged against L-Dragora, knocking her back. The Bey wobbled badly. Kiko gasped. "L-DRAGORA, BALANCE YOURSELF!" She yelled. Immediately, as if they bey heard the command, straightened itself up. L-Drago then started beating at it constantly. "You…" Kiko growled. Ryu was kinda of…Smirking. Like he was enjoying every second of her anger. Ryuga saw purple and black smoke rising off of Ryu and Kiko, both. L-Drago does this to people who are using him. Ryu should be able to handle it. However, if things get too bad, Ryuga is ready to step in, even if his arm is injured. Ryu shook his head and the purple smoke stopped rising.

Countless grinds, beating, and sparks flying later, L-Drago and L-Dragora were wobbling horribly, losing their balance. If Ryu and Kiko didn't act soon, it would be a tie win. And Kiko didn't want that. "L-DRAGORA, BALANCE YOURSELF!" She yelled. L-Dragora listened, and Ryu took this chance to drain the stamina and make it L-Drago's. Again, Kiko yelled at L-Dragora to balance herself. But this time, she didn't. "What?" Kiko asked. "I've taken most of the extra stamina." Ryu said. "L-DRAGO!" He yelled. Ryuga smiled. Then looked at Kiko. "REMEMBER." He said. "TRY NOT TO DESTROY L-DRAGORA! I INTEND ON TRAINING HER!" He said. "GOT IT!" He said.

Ryu raised his hand in the air. "L-DRAGO! SPECIAL MOVE!" He yelled. "DRAGON EMPEROR, SURPREME FLIGHT!"

L-Drago's spirit flew into the air, as did L-Dragora's, which is a female-looking, purple dragon. Then, L-Drago entangled it self around L-Dragora, and then spewed fire from his mouth at her. L-Dragora roared in agony. Ryu couldn't contain himself, and laughed. Ryuga stopped smiling. _L-Drago, I'm warning you._ He thought.

L-Dragora flew down. But kept spinning! L-Drago didn't wobble. "L-DRAGORA! BALANCE YOURSELF!" She said, and L-Dragora did. L-Drago, however, had taken a majority of the stored Stamina. "You've asked for it." Kiko said. "L-DRAGORA!" "L-DRAGO, PREPARE YOURSELF!" He yelled. L-Drago glowed bright red for a moment. "SPECIAL MOVE!" She yelled. "DRAGON EMPRESS, SOARING APOCALYPSE!" _Apocalypse?!_ Ryuga thought. L-Dragora rose, and grabbed L-Drago by his tail, the swung him around like a lasso. L-Drago seemed to be screaming. And he was. And it sounded in both Ryu and Ryuga's heads, which caused them to grab their heads and collapse. "GGGAAAH!" Ryu yelled. L-Dragora then let L-Drago go and sent him flying upwards, grabbed him again, but by his neck area, and slammed him into the ground. Ryu collapsed. L-Drago wobbled very, very badly. Ryu was out cold.

Ryuga walked up, and grabbed his launcher. L-Drago immediately started spinning correctly again. Lightning flashed and thunder boomed loudly, and it started to rain. Not just rain water, though, but meteors as well.

The outfit was off of Ryu and back onto Ryuga again. "Kiko." He said. "Well. It's daughter against father, hm?" Kiko said. "…Yes." He said. L-Drago spun towards L-Dragora and slammed against her, sending her flying. Kiko's eyes went "O_O". "Remember. I am the *ORIGINAL* Dragon Emperor. Not you. Not Ryu. ME." Ryuga said. "And while L-Dragora is powerful, almost as powerful as L-Drago, it still has a LONG way to go. YOU have a long way to go." He said. L-Drago slammed against L-Dragora again, sending her flying once more. "It took me almost two years to conquer, tame, and control L-Drago." Again, L-Drago hit L-Dragora and sent her flying. … "I'm afraid, Kiko, that this is your DOWNFALL." Ryuga said. "RYU, WAKE UP! NOW!"

Ryu woke up, and his eyes glowed purple. An evil grin crossed his face, ear to ear. L-Drago glowed purple as well, and changed. "Lightning L-Drago. The Original L-Drago. Except…ADVANCED."

Kenta's pocket glowed orange, and he looked at Sagittario. It was back to Flame Sagittario.

The Fragment had gone into Lightning L-Drago. Ryu snatched the launcher. "I am the ONLY one who can use this!" HE snapped. "…Ryu, control yourself. Use the Dark Power to your advantage, but control yourself. I know, it's hard. I know firsthand how hard it is to control it. But I begging you, don't become Kiko, or me, please, PLEASE." Ryuga said. _L-DRAGO, I AM *WARNING* YOU!_

Ryu looked at Kiko. "I'm looking FORWARD to THIS." Ryu said.

(CHAPTER 12!)


End file.
